


Thrilling Randezvous

by retrogal



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Degradation, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, a tiiiiiiiiiny but if fluff if you squint, me being valter trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You spend some time with Valter in precarious places at precarious times. But that's why it's so fun.





	Thrilling Randezvous

Finding yourself pressed face-first between an ivory stone wall and Valter's armored body against your back isn't the most comfortable of things, but sex with the moonstone has never been about comfort. It's thrill, pure and simple. Being fucked under the shadow of a barely hidden nook in the hallway, knowing that anyone and everyone could walk by and easily find you two there. Part of you wishes they would, while the other hopes you can keep playing this little game for much longer.

Valter's hard cock slides between your pussy lips, coating his length in your slick folds, before burying himself all the way inside in one hard, powerful thrust. The feeling of his thick shaft breaching through your walls and filling you completely with his cock has you gasping, voice strained trying to hold back a moan. He is always just so big, no matter how many times you've taken him, it always feels incredible. Then, he starts moving.

He thrusts into your pussy in and out so hard and bruising, his balls slapping against your ass as his cock sinks deep into you again and again. Every thrust has the head of his cock hitting the entrance of your cervix like he wants to penetrate it too. Your whole body keeps jerking forwards, face pressed against the wall while your hands clumsily try to hold onto the surface. Your moans keep spilling from your lips and you can't bring yourself to care who will hear, so weak and needy, and your legs attempt to give out. But Valter wraps his arms around your frame, effortlessly keeping you up without missing his pace. You hear Valter's low, sinister laughter behind you.

"You are so tight for me. My prey sure loves getting fucked like a harlot, don't you?" His husky voices breathes into the shell of your ear, before he is nibbling on your earlobe. You whine in repose. "That's right, you are my little harlot. If you show this pretty face to anyone else, I may just tear them apart." You are getting even tighter around him, so so tight. "You are mine, mine, mine!" Valter hisses through clenched teeth, savoring the delicious feeling of your folds swallowing him whole, sucking him into your heat and refusing to let go.

"Mm, Valter. Kiss me." 

You gasp again, throwing your head back. You are so overcome with pleasure, that you don't see the look in his dark eyes when you make such request. He complies, dipping down to roughly press his lips against yours.

Soon enough you reach your peak, vision turning white as the waves of pleasure and euphoria shake you to the core, a loud moan escapes through your trembling lips and Valter devours it. With your muscles contracting around him as you orgasm, Valter can't help himself either and is quickly breaking the kiss, and lifting your whole body up like a ragdoll with his arms around you, violently thrusting into you like the beast he is before he is coming too. Spurts of his thick semen paint your walls white, his cock throbs inside you as he keeps pouring his seed into you, riding his climax until you are filled to the brim with his cum.

You take a moment to catch your breath, and Valter let's you down on your wobbling feet so both of you can fix themselves. 

"I have to hurry, they are waiting for me! You murmur, Valter only laughs. 

"Of course, everyone is waiting for our dear summoner, aren't they? The poor fools." You give him a look, red cheeks making you look almost too innocent for someone this deep into the beast's game, and you are aware. And you don't really mind.

"Shut it. Just don't go causing trouble now." You tell him, before turning on your heel and run into the hall, heading for the war room...Anna is going to give you an earful for being late to the meeting again. 

Valter's eyes remain on you, watching you leave. A smug satisfaction makes his chest swell up, knowing that you'll be doing your duties with his cum dripping down your thighs all day.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing with my trash man because I haven't had time to write a lot lately, but man im always thinking about Valter and his gross ass lol


End file.
